


Omgggg I don’t have a title fuck!!! Okay whhh Thisnisndjxk abfancic who cares

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [4]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Honestly I don’t even know, I’m drunk this time weed queen deactivated, M/M, idk tho lol, im not even sure what I’m going to write, no even that drubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: The sexiest fan fic ever finger urself to this fic this is PORNEdit: I was, infact, very drunk when I wrote this. I’m hungover and I am sorry I keep on clogging up the feed





	Omgggg I don’t have a title fuck!!! Okay whhh Thisnisndjxk abfancic who cares

**Author's Note:**

> Um.....enjoy????? My friend is asleep I’m so boredddd
> 
> Also I’m not high this time I’m drunk so technically it doesn’t belong in the series but fuck you I do what I want

So, one day

 

prter Parker was super sad bc “wehhh no one likes Peter but everyone likes Spider-Man!!!” Bc this is a character trope or something I don’t actually know the definition of trope hbahjahaahahahh ANYWAY!!!!

 

so then Deadpool is like show me ur face douchebag and RIPS OFF his ENTIRE suit, showing off his SEXY BOD!!!! So then Peter was like “I’m going to suck ur Dick” so he did!!! And he chocked lol pussy idk how to spell chocked but I don’t know ifnthats even right lol

 

but anyway Peter is like ur dope as fuck and CUM INSIDE OF ME AND Wade totoally does lol

im to laY to write I’m going to bed 

**Author's Note:**

> I hiojeslty don’t care if y’all don’t like this thisnisnFAN FICTION and it’s nit that deep it’s omay just laugh at me


End file.
